The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for mating an end of a braided hose to a connector/socket. More particularly, one form of the present invention relates to a tool for introducing the frayed braided wires at the cut end of a braided hose into a connector/socket. Although the present application was developed for application with braided wire hoses, certain applications may exist with other types of hoses.
Hoses are utilized in a wide variety of applications to convey a fluid to a mechanical device in order to cause the device to perform a desired function. In order to connect the hose with the device or to other hoses a connector/socket is typically attached to each end of the hoses. The connector/socket is than mated with a corresponding connector/socket to provide a fluid tight junction.
The demand for a diverse number of hose lengths makes it often more efficient to make up the hose assembly as needed in the required length and connector configuration. Bulk hose material is available in large rolls having differing diameters. The hose material is often contained within a sheath or outer cover which is typically formed of braided or intermeshing wire. Upon the hose material being cut to length the sheath at each end of the material is typically disturbed or is frayed due to the cutting and separation from the roll of material. Disturbed or frayed sheath often makes the assembly of the hose material with the connector/socket an undesirable activity. As an individual is working at placing the hose material within the connector/socket they are exposed to the disturbed and/or frayed sheath that can result in cuts to the fingers, discomfort and/or annoyance.
Therefore, a need exists for a tool to be utilized for mating of an end of a braided hose with a connector/socket while minimizing the exposure of the individual to contact with the frayed ends of the sheath. The present invention satisfies this need in a novel and non-obvious way.